starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Weapons Factory
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer=6 | schrijver= Brian Larsen | director= Giancarlo Volpe | productienummer= 8 | datum eerste uitzending= 13 november 2009 | vorige= Landing at Point Rain | volgende= Legacy of Terror }} 250px|thumb|Super Tank 250px|thumb|Padawans en Masters worden herenigd Weapons Factory is de zesde aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) en de tweede aflevering in de Geonosis-verhaallijn. Newsreel The final surge. Having learned of warlord Poggle the Lesser's plot to rebuild a Separatist droid foundry on Geonosis, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, prepare to assault this heavily-fortified installation. Their mission: destroy the factory at all costs. Anticipating stiff resistance, Republic commanders send Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Barriss Offee, to reinforce the attack. But time runs short for our intrepid heroes as the dreaded droid mill nears completion.... Synopsis De Republic nadert de fabrieken van Poggle the Lesser op Geonosis. De troepen van Anakin en van Ki-Adi-Mundi bezitten de meest voorste posities rond een communicatie bunker. Ahsoka en Anakin geven de Clones uitleg over de aanval over de brug en de canyon. De brug fungeert als een flessenhals die de aanval zeer moeilijk zal maken. Luminara Unduli en Barriss Offee komen Anakin en Ahsoka vergezellen. In tegenstelling tot Ahsoka is Barriss een strict opgevoede Padawan die alle regels van het protocol kent en opvolgt. Luminara vreest dat Anakins aanval te veel slachtoffers zal kosten en stelt voor dat iemand de reactor van binnen opblaast van uit de catacomben. Barriss Offee heeft 200 kruispunten uit het hoofd geleerd en kent de weg in het labyrinth. Terwijl de Padawans de fabriek opblazen, houden Anakin en Luminara de Droids tegen aan brug om hen af te leiden. Anakin twijfelt omdat hij vreest dat de missie heel moeilijk is voor Ahsoka. Wanneer Luminara heel veel geloof stelt in de capaciteiten van Barriss wordt Ahsoka alleen meer opstandig om de missie te aanvaarden. Nadat iedereen de chronometers gelijk heeft afgesteld, vertrekken de Padawans op missie... In de fabriek bekijken Poggle the Lesser en TX-21 de vooruitgang die nu op 50% is maar toch al 10 nieuwe garnizoenen heeft geproduceerd. De nieuwe Super Tanks zijn bijna klaar om te worden gebruikt. Wanneer de troepen van Anakin en Luminara oprukken, worden ze meteen aangevallen door Battle Droids en Geonosians. Barriss en Ahsoka dringen binnen in de catacomben van het Geonosian nest. Ze merken dat de Geonosians slapen en op een kruispunt moeten de Padawans naar boven klauteren. De AT-TE Walkers en de AV-7 Antivehicle Cannons voorzien van genoeg vuurkracht om Droidekas te vernietigen. Op aanvraag van TX-21 stuurt Poggle 20 Super Tanks in de strijd. De zwaarste wapens van de Republic kunnen de Ray Shields van de Tanks niet doorboren en de vuurkracht van de tanks ruimen de Walkers en Cannons van de Republic snel op. Barriss en Ahsoka zijn bijna aan de reactor maar zijn ontdekt door een Geonosians. Poggle en TX-21 zullen persoonlijk met de Padawans gaan afrekenen. Met een Super Tank en Geonosians bereiken ze de reactor wanneer Ahsoka en Barriss de bommen hebben geplaatst. De Geonosians halen de bommen weg maar Ahsoka kan TX-21 vernietigen met een Thermal Detonator. De Super Tank blijft echter ongedeerd. Ahsoka wordt meegenomen door vliegende Geonosians die haar op de reactor laten vallen. Barriss moet toezien hoe de Geonosians vluchten met de bommen en hoe Ahsoka het bewustzijn heeft verloren. Anakin en Luminara laten hun troepen vluchten en beschermen voor de Tanks. Anakin heeft echter een idee om de Tanks te vernietigen. Hij en Luminara klimmen onder de stenen brug en brengen bommen aan onder de brug. Ze duiken op achter de tanks en ontsteken de bommen zodat de Tanks naar beneden vallen. Anakin maakt zich zorgen want de bommen zouden nu moeten aangebracht zijn door de Padawans. De LAAT/i Gunships komen al toegestroomd om de overlevenden te evacueren wanneer een nieuwe golf van Battle Droids wordt losgelaten. Barriss Offee springt in de cockpit van een Super Tank met haar Lightsaber en neemt de controle over. Ahsoka is terug bij bewustzijn en de Padawans beseffen dat ze zonder bommen maar één kans hebben om te slagen in hun missie. Ze moeten met de tank de reactor opblazen, ook al weten ze dat de kans groot is dat ze het zelf niet zullen overleven. Ahsoka verwittigt Anakin wat ze gaan doen en dan vernietigen ze de reactor. Anakin en Luminara kijken verbaasd toe wanneer de fabriek wordt vernietigd en wanneer er hopen puin naar beneden storten. Wanneer de immens stofwolk is verdwenen, staan de Jedi tussen het puin. Ahsoka is niet te bereiken via de Comlink en Anakin wil absoluut Ahsoka niet opgeven. Luminara lijkt zich neer te leggen bij het lot van de Padawans maar Anakin wil dat er meteen puin wordt geruimd. In de tank gebruikt Ahsoka een krachtcel om de Comlink weer te doen werken. Dit is voldoende om Anakin te waarschuwen en via dit signaal wordt er verder puin opgeruimd. Onder het stof en de brokstukken komen de Padawans tevoorschijn... Debuut *TX-21 *Buzz *Draa *Super Tank *Dooku Boot *Barriss Offee - (in de Clone Wars serie) Cast *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Meredith Salenger - Barriss Offee *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers *Tom Kane - narrator *Olivia d'Abo - Luminara Unduli *Matthew Wood - Battle Droids & Poggle the Lesser Bron *Prelude Script *Weapons Factory op SW.com category:Televisie